Christmas in Paradise
by hoopsgirl84
Summary: Just a short fic for Christmas.


Christmas in Paradise

"Is he awake?" a little voice asked hopefully.

Bosco had been sleeping blissfully until about 5 minutes ago his son and daughter had decided to make their entrance into the bedroom. They had one goal: wake up parents in order to open Christmas gifts. So for the last five minutes he had been subjected to the little hands of his five year old son, Drew, poking and prodding every inch of available skin not covered by the blanket and his three year old daughter, Sophie, questioning Drew's every attempt to wake him. He was used to this. Ever since Drew was old enough to understand that Christmas meant presents, he had no belief in sleeping past 7 am on Christmas mornings.

"I don't know. He hasn't moved though," Drew answered in a whisper to his sister. "Let me try this."

Bosco internally cringed and sure enough he felt two little fingers at his eyelids trying to pry them open. This was always Drew's last resort. If he failed to wake him up after the eye prying they would move on to their mother and go through the whole routine with her. Bosco just hoped that she had the idea to catch a few more hours of sleep and would be able to fend off the attack. If both efforts were fruitless the kids would return to their bed for at least another hour before trying again.

"Try mom, Drew," Sophie suggested as she watched her brother's failing attempt.

With that statement he heard two sets of feet shuffle their way around the foot of the bed to come to a stop in front of their mom.

"Is she awake?"

When Bosco knew that all of their attention was focused on her, he silently turned over and peered at the display with half opened eyes. Faith was lying on her side facing him with her eyes open and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"He keeps poking my back," she mumbled.

"Do you want them to know we are awake?" he mumbled back.

"Might as well. You know they aren't going to let us sleep its Christmas."

After her response Bosco raised his head over her to look at the two kids standing on the other side.

Sophie was the first one to notice, "Daddy's up." She clambered on to the bed and landed directly between Bosco and Faith. "So is mommy," she informed Drew.

Not the one to be left out, Drew soon enough made his home between Bosco and Faith, wedging them farther apart until they almost ended up in the floor. "Can we open presents? Please, Please, please," Drew pleaded with his little hands clasped together like he was praying.

Bosco reached out and ruffled his shaggy brown hair, "In a minute son, let us get woke up first."

"Daddy you are awake," Sophie corrected him as she came into view from over her brother's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant princess. Why don't you and Drew go into the kitchen and see if Santa ate his cookies? We will be there in a minute and cook breakfast and then we will open presents."

"Hurry Daddy. And you too Mommy," Sophie answered as her and Drew made their way over their respective parent and on to the floor.

"Yes Ma'am." Bosco saluted her as she walked out the door. "I thought they would never leave," Bosco stated as his hand was trailing up Faith's side.

Faith sighed, "Bosco you know we don't have time for that. If we are not in there in about two minutes they will be back. If you are good, I'll see what I can do later." She leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips before rolling over and making her way out of the bed.

"I'm holding you to that," he announced as he rolled over onto his back placing his hands behind his head.

"What are you looking at?" Faith grinned as she caught him staring.

"Just this unbelievable, sexy, beautiful woman. That's all." His eyes never left her body and she didn't fail to notice.

"Bosco you are crazy. I am wearing flannel. How do you find that the least bit attractive?" Faith cackled.

"It's because I know what's underneath." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and climbed out of the bed. On his way past her he gave her a slow kiss and made a beeline to the bathroom to get their before she did. Faith laughed at his antics. Every morning he practically ran to the bathroom to get there before she did claiming she took too long and he couldn't wait.

"Mom, Dad, you guys coming?" Drew asked from outside the door.

"We are on our way. I promise," Faith stated.

"Ok."

She heard the footsteps retreat from the door and she yelled at Bosco. "We are being summoned. Pick up the pace."

"All yours," he stated as he opened the bathroom door and headed for the hallway.

Upon arrival into the kitchen he was met with two arms wrapping their way around his legs and the voice of his daughter demanding to be picked up. He lifted her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't believe how much Sophie favored Faith. Her green eyes could make him melt just like her mother's. Drew on the other hand, was a mini Bosco all the way. Sully and Davis used to bust his chops telling him he must have given birth to Drew himself with no help from Faith. "Did Santa eat his cookies?"

"Yep. He took the reindeer food too."

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Faith asked making her way into the kitchen. As she passed Bosco she skimmed her hand across his bare back and gave him a wink.

"Pancakes. And sausage!" Drew piped up from his place at the table.

Bosco lowered Sophie to her chair with a kiss on the cheek and began to help Faith make breakfast. "You didn't want to give me what I wanted for breakfast," Bosco whispered into her ear as he handed her the sausage.

"Bosco, behave!" Faith laughed as she shook her head.

"Here you go guys," announced Faith setting the children's plates in front of them before taking her place at the table.

"Slow down. The presents aren't going anywhere," Bosco declared as he watched the kids shovel bite after bite into their mouths.

"All done!" Drew set his fork down and looked at Bosco and Faith. "Hurry guys!"

"Yep. Hurry. I'm done too!" Sophie practically shouted before running toward the living room.

"I guess we're done then," Faith stated to Bosco before they followed the kids to the living room.

Upon entry to the living room they found both kids plowing through the presents trying to identify theirs. This was another expected occurrence to Bosco and he couldn't help but grin. "Ok guys. Have a seat so we can open presents." Both Drew and Sophie sat down and looked at him impatiently waiting for a gift to open.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After almost forty minutes of opening gifts both kids were happily playing with newly acquired toys and him and Faith were surrounded by a massive pile of wrapping paper while they sat on the couch and watched the kids.

"I love you," Faith avowed. She lifted her head from his shoulder and have him a kiss before returining her head to its previous place.

"Not as much as I love you," Bosco declared. Bosco felt her arms tighten around his waist and in response his hold on her automatically tightened.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Sophie shouted breaking them out of their moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Today was tiring," Faith stated as she slid her way into bed and over to Bosco nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Not too tired to give me my gift I hope," Bosco teased as he kissed her shoulder.

"I'm never to tired for that," she answered before rolling on top of him.

"I'm glad. I have been waiting all day to do to you what I am going to do." His hands found their way to her waist and he rolled them over so he was on top.

A knock on the door halted all progress and Bosco sighed before lowering his head to Faith's chest. "So much for that," Faith laughed as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Sophie called outside their door. "I heard a monster in my closet. Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on Sophie," Bosco shouted as he rolled off of Faith and onto his back.

The door opened and Sophie came running over so Bosco could lift her onto the bed. As she made herself comfortable in between them, Faith looked at Bosco, "Maybe we can finish what we started tomorrow."

"Maybe." A grin stretched across Bosco's face as he reached out to hug Sophie and Faith with one arm. "But I'm not complaining." _It's just another Christmas in paradise and their isn't another place I would rather be,_ Bosco thought to himself.


End file.
